


right in the middle

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 28: SpitroastingMarcos alone was almost enough to satisfy Soren’s needs, almost.





	right in the middle

Soren carefully let us tongue run down the shaft of Corvus’ hard cock as he gently stroked it. Corvus stood there groaning in pleasure, and Soren eagerly looked up at him while not stopping.

Then, he let out a whimper himself that made him lose breathe for a second, catching him off guard.

Marcos was behind him, and pressed his hard dick against Soren’s opening, practically teasing him, before he pushed himself inside, stuffing him to the brink. It was so easy, he thanked lube for that. He was so full, and Marcos immediately began to thrust in and out of him, making him moan loudly. The pleasure immediately began to build up as he hit his prostate over and over.

Marcos alone was almost enough to satisfy Soren’s needs, almost.

Corvus was still there, and the man had needs of his own.

Once again, Soren began to lick down his sensitive member, before deciding to put it inside of his mouth, little by little. Soon, Corvus began to thrust deep into the back of Soren’s tight, warm mouth. Soren did his best and moved his tongue all over as Corvus thrusted, he was so thick and took up so much place. It was getting hard to breathe with all the moving, and Marcos still thrusting faster and deeper into his hold made it hard to concentrate.

The pleasure was quickly building up, two dicks at the same time was almost too much for him, so much sensation, so many feelings, so much pleasure. He felt like he was slowly going insane thanks to his two lovers. Marcos and Corvus were both doing an excellent job with him in the middle. His own cock was painfully hard, showing just his aroused he was.

He did his best to move his hips to the rhythm of Marcos’ thrusts, while still letting his tongue play with Corvus’ with each thrust.

He could do this forever.


End file.
